Head Mounted Display (HMD) technology can be divided into ‘Immersive’ and ‘See-Through’; See-Through Head Mounted Display technology can be further divided into ‘Optical See-Through’ and ‘Video See-Through’ implementations. Video See-Through HMD (VST-HMD) can be applied in Virtual Reality (VR), Mixed Reality (MR) and Augmented Reality (AR).
In general, the image watched through VST-HMD is clear enough only in the focus region. That is, if a user watches another region, the watched image may not be clear enough or not similar to the image that would otherwise be seen in the real world. Therefore, there is a need to provide improvements in VST-HMD technology heretofore not addressed by the prior art.